creativity_centerfandomcom-20200215-history
History Always Repeats Itself (Sighs)-Sequel to An Epic WoF Fanfic
So, uh, yeah, this is the sequel to my fanfic. There will be three alternating PoVs. Bumble, Polar, and Citrine. Part One: Jade Mountain, Pantala, Ice Kingdom, Strange Animus-Enchanted Item, Etc. Chapter One: Bumble It was the middle of the night. One more day until winter break was over! I shot a glance at the dragonet lying next to me. She was wide awake. "Couldn't sleep?" I asked. "You know I never do," Citrine sighed. "So, Winter break is over tomorrow. Excited to meet everyone in your new Winglet? Other than the ones you already know." "I guess. Spots is a nice dragon, so his friends probably are. Any info on the two new students?" "Well, one is a hybrid. I guess we have two in this Winglet. The other one is a SandWing, apparently adopted recently. I didn't catch either if their names." "Okay. Thanks, Bumble." Citrine said before closing her eyes again. There's way to much worry placed on that dragonet. I sighed. It must be hard, with only one parent, and not a very nice one in in my opinion. I drifted back to sleep... Chapter Two: Polar School started again... The day started with my dad waking me up by flicking on the light switch at 2 o'clock in the morning. I then had to take a sky-train to JMA. Then I had to wait 4 hours because everyone was still sleeping. Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy? Eventually, Earth arrived at the school and Bumble let us in... Finally. I went to my cave to unpack my things, but I found another dragonet there. It was Citrine, the SkyWing in the Jade Winglet. "Hello Citrine!" I grinned, a little confused. "What are you doing here? I'm pretty sure this is my cave." "Well, I transferred winglets. So I guess we're clawmates." "Okay! Welcome!" Citrine unpacked her belongings. She didn't have much, only bedding, a wonderfully carved golden bracelet, and a photo of a male SkyWing which she put next to her bed. "I love your bracelet!" I said, trying to start a conversation. "Oh, thanks! It's a family heirloom. I got it from my Dad." "Cool. I wish my Dad would give me a bracelet. Or anything other than low sleep." Citrine grinned. "Spots is here." I turned and realized that Spots had been standing in the doorway of the cave. "How long have you been there?" "I just got here." “Okay! Welcome back,” I said. “How was your break?” “It was... fine. Kinda boring. Yours?” Note: He gestured to me and ''Citrine. “Okay.” This wasn’t exactly true, but I didn’t want Spots to get worried about me. Or Citrine. “Well, I didn’t really have a break. I had to stay here. It was fun, though.” Interesting. “Why?” I blurted out, but shut my mouth as soon as I said it. Citrine blinked. "Why what?" "Why do you stay here for the break?" I shoved a talon over my mouth to stop me from saying any more. Why does this just happen to me? "Oh... because my dad is long dead and my mom got arrested. So I got to stay here, with Bumble and Birch." She groaned as she said ''Birch. I knew why. Birch was a super annoying, macho, orphaned LeafWing who was in the Jade Winglet. He had a reputation for being a bully, so I wouldn't be surprised if he was the reason Citrine transferred. "I'm sorry to hear that," Spots responded, ripping me from my thoughts. "Oh yeah, me too." Citrine sighed. "It's okay. I'm better off without my mom. She wasn't very nice. Shouldn't we be in class?" The subject change was very obvious, but she was right. Class started a few minutes before. "Camel dung!" I muttered. "Come on! Let's go!" We went down to PE. "I hope our PE teacher isn't a psycho again," I muttered to Spots. "Me too." Spots rubbed the scar that their old PE teacher had given him. We came down to screaming. Chapter Three: Citrine We came down to screaming. I peeked inside. Dragons were running in every direction. I looked anxiously for the source of the chaos, and I saw three or four dragonets lying on the ground. Spots ran to help them, and disappeared in the crowd. I realized many of the dragons were adults. One was even wearing a navy blue hood. Polar ran into the throng, screaming. "Spots? SPOTS?" I followed her. I still had no idea why there were so many dragons, and unfamiliar adults, but it couldn't be good. Something jolted past me. I realized it was a peice of metal, thoroughly sharpened. What? I backed out of the room, followed by screaming dragonets. One of them fell right before my eyes. Polar. I tried to help her, but had no idea what happened. I dragged her out with me, hoping to find some help. It wasn't until we were a safe distance from the PE room that I noticed there was a small trail of blood behind us. I flipped Polar over, with much difficulty considering she was much bigger than me. That's when I realized something had scorched her. Hard. I woke up. I had been lying on the gym floor, sweating. Some students laughed at me, others shook their heads. What happened? Chapter 3 1/2: Young Citrine Warning: This part is really sad. You may need to skip over it. 'You won't miss any part of the story. It's just a flashback. That night, I stayed up all night. The night my dad died. My mom was on a trip to Possibilty, a ''vacation ''apparently, so it was just me and my sick dad. He had a heart disease, and the doctor had said he would live for another four months. I thought that this was a long time. In the middle of the night my dad started coughing. I thought this was normal. I noticed a red stain on the bed. I thought he might have cut himself, and I thought it was no big deal. Suddenly, he slumped over. "Daddy?" I called as I rushed over to him. "Are you okay?" "I'm... fine," he gasped. "No you aren't!" I insisted. He seemed to agree. "Citrine...?" "Yeah?" "I love you. Remember that." Tears welled up in my eyes. It couldn't be. I thought he had four months left. "I love you too," I said, trying to be brave. "One more thing. Stay away from your mother." His eyes closed. "No!" I screamed. I checked his heartbeat. It had stopped. *** I remember the ambulance, the police, the questions. But clearest of all is my mother's leering face staring down at me... It was terrifying. Everything. I could never forget that day. Chapter Four: Polar "Citrine?" I called down at the motionless body of my friend. "Citrine? CITRINE?!" We had walked in to find some dragonet or other screaming about getting a few likes on ''Roarer. Suddenly, Citrine collapsed and started shaking. It was awful. Almost like she was being attacked. "Citrine? Can you hear me?" "Polar?" Citrine opened her eyes. "Huh?" Some dragonets were laughing, others staring in silence. Three others walked up to me. Earth, Silver, and a strange looking dragon I didn't recognise. "Citrine, are you okay?" Earth asked. "Uh, yep." Citrine got up and wiped some sweat off her brow. "Sorry. That was really strange." Silver nudged me. She then stared at a SandWing staring from across the room. I gasped. It was a very familiar face, that often appeared in my nightmares. It was-- No. I wanted to scream, and run, and hide under a pillow and not come out until she was gone. But I couldn't. She probably was going to kill me already. After all... I killed her mother. Chapter Five: Bumble I was looking through the files, minding my own business. Being a completely normal teacher, just checking something. Not trying to find out more about that new hybrid like a disrespectful stalker. No, not at all. Still. Hybrids aren't that rare anymore, except for a couple. A MudWing-SkyWing? That's almost unheard of! (One actually started the great Mud-Sky war. Yikes.) I mean, if you look around the school, none of them are friends. I even wonder if it was a good idea to put most of them together. Not including Citrine and Silver, I trust them. (The Principal put a SkyWing that has a huge grudge against MudWings with a lovely MudWing named Heather... I'm surprised there haven't been any major ''incidents between them yet. The rockslide one doesn't count...) And now I'm rambling, blah blah blah. What was that dragon's name? Quartz? No, it was sort of a strange name (that's a good thing). Quick? No, it was kinda-- oh I got it! It's Quince! I flipped a talon through the files in the principal's office. She was out for her coffee break, and probably wouldn't be back until she tried every new snack in the vending machine. The ''perfect ''time to do... research. Aha! There he is! I grabbed the file that said ''Quince: Mud-Sky ''and opened it up. Hmm... ''Name: Quince Tribe's ''(not a typo): Mud-Sky Parents: Juniper (Mother), Skyburst (Father). Other: Juniper? As in "I will kill them all and be a hero!" Juniper? Okay, let me explain. Juniper was a student I had some years back. She was a good student, until the great Mud-Sky war. She left the school after two years to become a soldier. I remember she got into a fight with a SkyWing at the school right after the war started. When I tried talking to her after, she only said "I want to kill them all and be a hero!". This dosen't add up. Could there be another MudWing or SkyWing named Juniper? I mean, it's not really a MudWing name, and definitely not a SkyWing name, but still. There had to be another one. There had to. "What are you doing?" A sharp voiced asked. "Hmm?" I looked up over the papers I was holding. "Oh, hi..." The principal looked at me. "Bumble?" "Just reorganizing," I lied. "You know I love to keep a tidy workspace." Thank goodness she never looked inside my desk. "Well, it technically isn't yours. It's mine. But thank you, anyways. I think I can take it from here. Also, the monthly vending machine supplies are late. Seriously?" "Hmm, weird." "Yes, I shall have a chat with them about it. Anyways, I'll do the rest of the organizing." Argh. Kicked out. Category:Fanfictions Category:Wings of Fire Category:Wings of Fire Fanon Category:Work in Progress Category:Writing Pieces